(Guild) Holy Shadow
Holy Shadow was a player helping guild in The World. They no longer exist. Unlike MoonTree, another well known player helping guild, it allowed members to PK, as long as there was a good reason. This guild also investigated rumors, scouted for new areas and made an overall effort to have fun.The guild's main purpose in The World 2D was to protect the Divine Secret of the Prophecy, which has since been lost to history. The following information is copied from the guilds @home thread on the old CC LLC forums. Rules This guild implements the strike system, but to fit our theme, each strike is referred to as a sin. If you reach all 7 sins you are booted from the guild. # Listen to your Guild Master and Holy Prophets(co gms) (1 sin for Breaking) # No disclosing of the @home's area words..(1 Sin for Breaking) # Follow all ToS, that means no hacking or glitching(3 Sins for Breaking) # Only the Prophets may add members(5 Sins for Breaking) # You must help any player who requests it(1 Sin for Breaking) # You May Pk at any time but you must have a reason...Prophets may PK at any time without reason.(2 Sins for Breaking) Consequences for Breaking rules: 1 Sin-Warning 2 Sins-2nd Warning 3 Sins-3rd and final Warning 4 Sins-Probation for 1 week 5 Sins-Lose Your Status as a Apostle/Prophet and Move down to seer. 6 Sins-Banned from Website 7 Sins-Kicked from guild Guild master Leixand Co Guild masters Luke (Holy Prophet) Twilight Princess/Melissa(Holy Prophet) Antbriwes(Holy Prophet) Dyragon/Yoku(Holy Prophet) Sakaro(Holy Prophet) Members -ALEDelric -Vulkan -Kisei -Shoku -Zark/dark44 -Genji -Zasalamel -Vipe -Haku -Golthan -Azure Ovan -Artis/Siegfried /Elfyn -Azorai -Leumas -Raizen/Night Wolf/Spawn -Judge -Byakuya/Alexm21 -Sheraton -Shattered_Dreams The Prophecy "Destiny, the winds of chance called out for a signal Light it brought the signal true, and opened the door of darkness. The Darkness ebbed into the light, and brought it down in fragments. From the shards the twilight formed and brought the world to balance. The balance ceased as time arose, and ended the world with silence. The silence broke, and light escaped ringing in the distance. The darkness froze and engulfed the light, bringing life to twilight. The twilight rose and spanned the stars, Destiny hath noticed Time stood still and broke the bounds...the prophecy began anew. From the depths they rose to see, and bring the world to serenity. The Harmony remained for days where it bravely was protected. Till' finally it leaked the light, and death was resurrected. He brought with him the seven sins, to rid the world of virtue. Yet prophets from the ages past stood up to rid the evil. The sins they fell, and virtue grew...the world placed back in order. The order rose and lasted true for an era made of gold. The era thrived and harmony rang yet eventually grew old. It withered away and fell to ash, then darkness took the throne. An empire rose the prophets fell, and virtue was corrupted. The virtues of the prophets true, fell finally resurrected. The final err of darkness was made for it took flight. The shadows of the weeping knew they lost this fight From whence it were a memory, the world flashed back to blue. No longer was there sorrow, for now tranquility bloomed. The prophets keep the destiny, the seers foretold this tale Keep with you your twilight, for sanity always fails. The light of Wisdom shone it's beam, unlocking which that needs no key. The memories of the shattered world, heal the wounds of indemnity. Prophetic figures lay their sleep, where the fragmented come to weep. A blaze of azure sorrow, a dying wind so frail. Wisdom is the key to light, the key which soon prevails. Through dying light and burning wind their Destiny begins again... In dimming fields and glowing skies...A Light is what this world provides A Darkened sea of Holy might A Shadow of soul's true Twilight The Time shall come when all shall know The Wisdom that this heart bestows" Category:Guild